Worst DGray Smutt Ever
by Wingslapped
Summary: My roommate challenged me to write the worst D.Gray-Man yaoi smutt ever. I accepted. Kanda/Allen


**My roommate challenged me to write BAD smutt. I accepted and picked on my favorite D. Gray yaoi couple. My roommates assisted when I hit writing blocks. The title was picked by my roommate. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, nor do I think my readers want me to…**

**Worst D. Gray Man Porn EVER-With Honors**

Kanda Yuu was horny. Not like the morning wood that greeted him tenting the sheets. He felt a ravenous hunger eating away at the fiber of his very being. If the British exorcist didn't sink his steely shaft into his beckoning hole soon, he felt as if he would be devoured.

He dressed, putting on the sexiest outfit in his wardrobe. First, he fingered his silk stockings. He loved the feel of them against his skin as he slowly, smoothed them over his legs, inch by inch. He moaned at the sensual torture of the sensation. The weeping wand between his legs became even harder than he thought physically possible. Quickly, he opened his underwear drawer and found his favorite pair of panties. Midnight blue crotchless panties that perfectly matched the color of his hair. He glided the silk over the taunt globes of his buttocks.

Another moan and a shudder escaped his lips as the silk confined his turgid member and tensed scrotum. His fingers quivered as he gave into his urges, stroking his hard male loins through the constraining panties. He let loose an agonized gasp, sliding two fingers along his iron-hard tumescence, as if it were his katana Mugen.

"I need my beansprout now!" crowed the raven haired man.

His staff throbbed beneath his fingertips as if to send his desires to the white haired boy through Morse code. The samurai slipped a slender digit into his pink puckered hole, stretching it until it was loose for his love.

The swordsman deftly donned his uniform coat, fingers fondling every button before slipping them through their holes. The buttons fit perfectly, just like his beloved bean's sprout fit perfectly into him. Distractedly, he tugged his boots on, completely forgetting his socks and pants in his haste.

The door slammed on his way out causing a precariously hanging petal of the glass encased lotus that sat upon the nightstand to fall. Kanda Yuu didn't notice and didn't care.

He restrained himself to walking fast to Allen's room. He wanted to run there so he could feel his heart pounding, his breath coming in gasps like it would during his couplings with a certain claw handed exorcist. When he reached the door, he suddenly felt nervous. What if the blonde didn't feel like relieving his twisting, gnawing need? What if he sent him off with his only company for the night being his sword wielding hand and a box of tissues?

He whimpered and a tear came to his eye. He sucked in a quaking breath that shook through his body and knocked on the door. The door immediately opened, crashing against the wall.

"I felt your need for me," a laboring voice ground out.

Allen Walker, the cursed white-haired exorcist, stood drinking in his sexy, uke hunk of man-flesh. His eyes devoured the Japanese boy's creamy vanilla skin, flushed cherry colored lips, licorice colored hair, and the needy chocolate orbs staring back at him. He drooled at the buffet before him. From the looks of the bulge poking at the front of Kanda's uniform, the samurai would not be adverse to second helpings. His red clawed hand, with a glowing cross mark on the back, grabbed his favorite meal bringing it toward his hungry, eager phallus.

Their lips came together like two powerful magnets drawn inexorably together. Timcanpy shut the door behind them as he escaped the room. Their hardness thrust against each other like the swords of warriors struggling to prove themselves in battle.

The blonde nibbled those cherry lips before prying apart the sword wielding man's lips to dip inside for a taste. Kanda tasted like heaven to him: wasabi and a hint of oysters. He ran his tongue along the mewling man's teeth, obsessively bathing them. He slurped the Japanese man's saliva as if it were nectar from the gods.

"Mmrphs Phschlz," Kanda said around the tongue in his mouth.

The young, virile man, released his mouth to ask, "What?"

"More please, I can't wait any longer my love. Thrust your velvet shaft into my slutty hole," he gasped wantonly. "My longing for you has grown unbearable. I'm as needy as a bitch in heat. "

"Oh baby, you know how to turn me on. My sausage wants to stuff your slutty hole so bad. I want to fuck you so long that you scream yourself hoarse. I want to pound you through the mattress. I want my spunk to fill your canal to the brim." Allen said commandingly.

"Take me now. Ride me so hard I'm saddle sore!" Kanda exclaimed as he jumped into the cursed exorcist's arms, wrapping his legs eagerly around his waist and grinding into Allen's turgid member.

"Hell yeah, you know just what to say to turn me on sweet cheeks," Allen said as he groped the perfect bubble butt beneath the Japanese man's uniform coat.

The British boy, on the cusp of manhood, maneuvered them to the plush bed. He dumped his uke cock slut onto the welcoming red velvet sheets. Black hair splayed across the sheets like soba noodles. Kanda moaned out. Walker dove down onto him, shredding Kanda's coat off with his clawed hand. The swordsman sighed with excruciating bliss as the nails scratched across his skin.

The clown grinned down at the sight of the engorged eagerness trying push through the silky crotchless panties.

"You wore the panties I bought for you. Oh Kanda, I think I'm going to cry."

That said Kanda shifted his lust filled orbs up to meet the clown's. "Don't cry sweetie."

Allen Walker buried his head in his hands, tears seeping between his fingers, raining down on the panties in question. "I" sniff "love" sob "you so much Kanda."

The Japanese boy pried the hands away from his eyes before the clown would accidentally hurt himself with the claws. "I know you do. Let's show each other our love all night long," the man-boy said while guiding the other young man's hands down to his tender crotch.

A bright smile shone under tear glistened eyes. "Okay. Show me that lollipop of yours, because baby, I'm hungry. I want to eat you up like clam chowder."

Kanda Yuu looked up at him puzzled,"What do lollipops have to do with clam chowder?"

The blonde exorcist smirked, "I'm going to lick your lollipop like I lick my soup bowls clean."

A whorish moan escaped from Kanda's panting mouth. "Then come on baby because I'm your smorgasbord."

The rest of their clothes magically dissolved into thin air. Allen sucked on Kanda's toes, swallowing each individually, savoring them like cute little pigs in a blanket, drizzled with syrup. His tongue dove in the valley between each toe as if searching for delicious toe jam.

The frigid, usually constipated looking blunette, purred like a pussy cat. The shockingly white haired youth proceeded to run his tongue along his arch. Kanda broke down in buckets of laughter. The other boy didn't let up, tickling the sensitive spot for what seemed like hours.

The British cursed porcelain skinned young man then molested Yuu-chan's calves, all the way up to his supple, battle hardened thighs. The stoic Japanese swordsman squealed in ecstasy. He licked a stripe up the baby soft skin toward the hidden treasures encased in their silky prison. He longed to free the twitching schlong seeming to beckon him home.

His clawed, cursed hand, reached up and sliced through the silk fabric clinging to a jutting hip bone. The honorable samurai sucked in lungfuls of air as spasms of delight rocketed through him.

Allen crooned, "Don't worry baby, I'll buy you new ones with laces."

Once sliced, the fabric covering swelling loins rocketed off of his hips as if spring loaded, setting free his thick arrow of love. His penis whipped through the air, bobbing back and forth until it came to a rest, jutting proudly in the air.

The young male exorcist licked his swollen lips. He leaned forward, his breath tickling his fellow exorcist's ear as he murmured sensually, "Crown clown… innocence activate."

Kanda Yuu shuddered with near painful desire and anticipation of what was to come… namely him. The clown's belt wound like ribbons around his limbs, pinning him to the bed with Allen's innocence.

Heaving in lungfuls of air, the helpless exorcist squirmed under the gaze of the clown clothed in only his innocence. He wondered if he could ever be more in love with him than in this moment. But he already knew the answer: no.

"Oh if you could only see yourself like I do right now Kanda baby," the powerful blonde lovingly whispered.

Allen Walker crouched down like a tiger waiting to leap onto unsuspecting prey. His eyes twinkled mischievously before he enveloped the molten hardness into his mouth sucking on it like a candy cane. The British boy sucked long and hard as if trying to melt Kanda's thick cane. The swordsman writhed like a sacrificial virgin on the altar of love. He chirped his approval, thrusting up into the cavernous sheath of his beloved's mouth.

"Allen, I'm cumming!" The tantalizing tattooed bishie underneath him proclaimed. The other man who was greedily sucking at his white meat suddenly pulled back. His juice spurted in the air like a sprinkler.

Walker's lust intensified as he watched the Japanese sword wielding exorcist whimper and shudder in the onslaught of his orgasm. He only allowed his sated uke a few minutes to recover before ravishing his bellybutton with his eager tongue. His lips traveled from cum drop to cum drop, lapping them up, connecting them like a milky constellation on the exorcist's skin.

At last, the white haired teenager arrived at peaks jutting up before him. He nibbled on the hardened nubbin, tweaking it until he elicited the guttural moan he was waiting for from the samurai. Allen Walker lightly placed the tip of a claw in the center of the other pebbled nugget and wiggled it back and forth.

Kanda Yuu's mouth strained to open wider, moans and groans of bliss constantly emerging from him. He strained against the bonds of Allen's innocence trying break free from the almost unbearable pleasure.

The cursed exorcist released the swordsman's tortured nipples and captured his gaping mouth with his plump lips. His tongue pistoned in and out of the older boy's mouth like his aching cock longed to do inside of the samurai's taught ring.

Allen yelled out, "Crown belt!" and commanded the bandages to fetch the tube of lube on the desk across the room. The lube landed gently in his waiting hand.

The blonde sensitive boy oozed the lube out onto his fingers, the butterscotch scent reaching his nostrils, causing them to flair. He coated his straining masculinity with the cool hair gel like substance before positioning his shaft between legs spread out like a seasoned prostitute.

Fingertips rested against the greedy little pucker before pushing past it into the moist cavern beyond. The teen kicked his fingers, like a swimmer treading water, loosening the Japanese teen's muscular ring. That said boy writhed underneath him bucking like a bronco.

Allen Walker, exorcist of the Black Order, knew then that his mate was ready to accept his swollen sex. He sheathed himself inside of the Japanese in one smooth slide.

His breath quaking, he stuttered a few breaths out, seeing blinding light before his vision cleared to witness the lithe body below him gasping silently for air.

Kanda undulated his hips, moving the steel rod clenched between his buttocks. The sweet white-haired boy regained his composure and jerked back and forth inside the cavernous depths. He grunted his pleasure as he grasped the older boy's flanks while surging in and out. Yuu thrashed his limbs against their bindings trying desperately to free his hands to touch the other. Each thundering thrust wrenched moans from his abused throat.

"That's it honey. Come on. Cum for me." The young British boy taunted.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. I'm cumming!" Kanda Yuu screeched.

The clown thrust his sword hard into the tightening sheath. He watched with a smirk as his love splattered cum on them and the bed. Allen licked his lips; it reminded him of creamy white yogurt.

Kanda's canal milked Allen's cock dry, just as his seme had proclaimed would happen. Yuu's eyes misted as he was filled full with his love's seed. Walker pulled out of Kanda's satisfied hole.

"I think I'm in love with you," Kanda said in a faltering voice.

"Yeah, same here."

The blonde moved his weight off of the blunette, collapsing beside him. They lay together in a sticky, warm embrace, falling asleep in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
